harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter
Wizarding currency NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Italian, Norwegian or Romanian. Knuts * Albanian: Xelina * Bulgarian: кнутове (knutove)/''кнут'' (Knut) * Chinese (PRC): 纳特 * Chinese (Taiwan): 納特 * Croatian: knutovi * Czech: Svrčky * Danish: Knut * Dutch: Knoeten * Estonian: Knutid * Finnish: Sulmut * French: Noises (nuts) * German: Knuts * Greek, Modern: μαστίγια * Hebrew: גוזים * Hungarian: knútok * Icelandic: knútar * Irish: Cnuta * Italian: zellini * Japanese: クヌート (Kunūto) * Latin: Knux (gen. Knucis) * Latvian: Knutas * Lithuanian: Knutas * Low Saxon: Knutts * Norwegian: fjong * Polish: knuty * Portuguese (Portugal): Knuts (or Janotas, in the second book) * Portuguese (Brazil): nuques * Romanian: cnuţi * Russian: кнаты * Slovak: knuty * Slovenian: firiči * Spanish: Knuts * Swedish: Knuting * Welsh: Cob Sickles * Albanian: Falçe * Bulgarian: сикли (sikli) * Chinese (PRC): 西可 * Chinese (Taiwan): 西可 * Croatian: srpovi * Czech: Srpce * Dutch: Sikkels * Danish: Sølvsegl * Estonian: Sirbid * Finnish: Sirpit * French: Mornilles * German: Sickel * Greek, Modern: δρεπάνια * Hebrew: חרמשים * Hungarian: sarlók * Icelandic: sikkur * Irish: Corrán * Italian: falci * Japanese: シックル (Shikkuru) * Latin: Falces * Latvian: Sirpji * Lithuanian: Sikliai * Low Saxon: Sickel * Norwegian: sigder * Polish: sykle (plural: sykl) * Portuguese (Portugal): Leões (lions - because of the similarity with Galeões (Galleons)) * Portuguese (Brazil): sicles * Romanian: sicli * Russian: сикли * Slovak: sikle * Slovenian: srpci * Swedish: siklar * Welsh: Sicl, plural Siclau Galleons * Albanian: Galeone * Bulgarian: галеони (galeoni) * Catalan: Galeons * Chinese (PRC): 加隆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 加隆 * Croatian: galeoni * Czech: Galleony * Danish: Galleoner * Dutch: Galjoenen * Estonian: Galeoonid * Finnish: Kaljuunat * French Gallions * German: Galleonen * Greek, Modern: γαλέρες * Hebrew: אוניות * Hungarian: galleonok * Icelandic: galleonur * Irish: Gaileoin * Italian: galeoni * Japanese: ガリオン (Garion) * Latin: Gelleones * Latvian: Galeoni * Lithuanian: Galeonai * Low Saxon: Galleon (plural Galleonen) * Norwegian: galleoner * Polish: galeony * Portuguese: Galeões * Romanian: galioni * Russian: галлеоны * Slovak: galeóny * Slovenian: guldi * Spanish: Galeones * Swedish: Galleoner * Welsh: Galiwn, plural Galiynau Food and drink Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Albanian: Xhelatina Gjitheshijesh +1 (Every Flavour +1 Jellybeans) * Bulgarian: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, literal) * Catalan: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Chinese (PRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Croatian: grah sveokusnjak Bertiea Botta * Czech: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak * Danish: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Dutch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie is a combination of spekkie (marshmallow) and smaak (flavour); lit. Smekkies in all flavours) * Estonian: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Finnish: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * French: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = pill/sugared almond) * German: Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung * Greek, Modern: Φασόλια όλων των γεύσεων του Μπέρτι Μποτ * Hebrew: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarian: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Icelandic: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (lit. Many-flavour-beans of Bertie Bott) * Indonesian: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irish: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italian: Gelatine Tuttigusti +1 (lit. Every flavour +1 jellies) * Japanese: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, lit. Bertie Bott's Hundred-Flavour Beans) * Latvian: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Lithuanian: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Low Saxon: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegian: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polish: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (literal) * Portuguese: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)literal) * Romanian: Jeleuri cu toate aromele de la Bertie Bott * Russian: Драже на любой вкус Берти Боттс * Slovak: Fazuľky každej chuti * Slovenian: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanish: Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores (Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, in the South American edition) * Swedish: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Turkish: bertie botts'un bin bir çeşit fasülye şekerlemesi * Welsh: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbeer * Albanian: Gjalpëbirre * Chinese (Simplified): '黄油啤酒' * Croatian: pivoslac * Czech: Máslový ležák * Dutch: Boterbier (literal) * Danish: Ingefærøl ("ingefær" meaning "ginger" ) * Estonian: Võiõlu * Finnish: kermakalja (cream beer) * French : Bièraubeurre (meaning "Beer with butter") * German: Butterbier * Greek, Modern: βουτυρομπίρα * Hebrew: בירצפת ("beer" + "cream") * Hungarian: Vajsör (literal) * Italian: Burrobirra (literal) * Japanese: バタービール (batā bīru) * Norwegian: smørterøl (pun on "smør" meaning butter and "vørterøl" meaning malt beer) * Latvian: sviestalus * Polish: piwo kremowe (meaning "cream beer") * Romanian: berezero * Russian: Сливочное пиво * Slovak: Ďatelinové pivo * Slovenian: Maslenušek * Spanish: Cerveza de Mantequilla (Cerveza de manteca, in the South American edition) * Swedish: "Honungsöl" (Honey-beer) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga" (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Cerveja amanteigada ("buttery" bear) * Turkish: kaymak birası Chocolate Frogs * Albanian: Cokozhaba (Chocofrogs) * Bulgarian: Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, literal) * Catalan: Granotes de xocolata * Chinese(Simplified): 巧克力蛙 ''(Qiao ke li wa) * Croatian: ''čokoladne žabe * Czech: Čokoládové žabky * Danish: Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls) * Dutch: Chocolade Kikkers or more frequently Choco-kikkers (kikker = frog) * Estonian: Šokolaadikonnad * Finnish: Suklaasammakot * French: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * German: Schokofrösche (Chocofrogs) * Greek, Modern: σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι * Hebrew: צפרדעי שוקולד (literal) * Hungarian: csokibékák * Icelandic: súkkulaðifroskar (literal) * Indonesian: Cokelat Kodok * Italian: Cioccorane (Chocofrogs) * Japanese: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, lit. Frog Chocolate) * Latvian: šokolādes vardes * Lithuanian: Šokoladinės varlės * Norwegian: sjokoladefrosker * Polish: czekoladowe żaby (literal) * Portuguese: Sapos de chocolate (literal) * Romanian: Broaşte de ciocolată (literal) * Russian: Шоколадные лягушки * Serbian'': Čokoladne žabice'' * Slovak: Čokoládové žabky * Slovenian: Čokoladne žabe * Spanish: Ranas de chocolate (literal) * Swedish: Chokladgrodor * Welsh: Llyffantod Siocled * Turkish: çikolatalı kurbağa Pumpkin Juice * Albanian: Lëng Kungulli (literal) * Danish: Græskarjuice (literal) * Finnish: Kurpitsamehu (literal) * French: Jus de citrouille * German: Kürbissaft * Greek, Modern: Χυμός κολοκύθας * Japanese: カボチャのジュース (kabocha no jūsu) * Turkish: balkabağı suyu * Hebrew: מיץ דלעת�(literal) * Lithuanian: Moliūgų sultys * Polish: Sok z dyni, ( meaning juice from pumpkin, or also pumpkin juice) sok dyniowy Magical creatures NB: only proper names are capitalised in Norwegian. Boggart * Albanian: Qulls * Bulgarian: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Chinese (Simplified): 博格特 * Chinese (Taiwan): 幻形怪 * Croatian: bauk * Czech: Bubák * Danish: Boggart * Dutch: Boeman (Bogeyman) * Estonian: Peletis * Finnish: Mörkö * French: Épouvantard (from "épouvante"(noun) meaning terror, and also from "épouvantail", scarecrow) * German: Irrwicht * Greek, Modern: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebrew: בוגארט * Hungarian: mumus * Icelandic: boggi * Italian: Molliccio * Japanese: まね妖怪 (Mane Yōkai, lit. Imitation Demon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Norwegian: Hambuse * Latvian: Bubulis * Polish: bogin * Portuguese (Portugal): Sem Forma ("without defined shape") * Portuguese (Brazil): Bicho-papão (Papão is the same as Bogeyman) * Romanian: bong * Russian: Боггарт * Serbian: bauk * Slovak: Prízrak * Slovenian: Bavkar * Swedish: Boggart * Turkish: Böcürt * Lithuanian'': Baubas'' Goblin *Albanian: Xhuxh * Bulgarian: гоблин (goblin) * Czech: Skřet * Chinese (PRC): 妖精 * Danish: Nisse (the Danish mythological equivalent of both pixies and goblins) * Dutch: kobold * Estonian: härjapõlvlane * Finnish: maahinen * French: Gobelin * German: Kobold * Greek, Modern: Καλικάντζαρος * Hungarian: Kobold * Hebrew: גובלין * Irish: gruagach * Italian: goblin * Japanese: ゴブリン (goburin) * Latin: daemon * Latvian: goblins * Lithuanian: Goblinas * Norwegian: gnom * Polish: goblin * Portuguese (Portugal): Duende (Goblin in the two last books) * Portuguese (Brazil): Duende * Romanian: Spiriduş or Goblin * Russian: Гоблин * Slovak: Rarášok * Slovenian: Goblin * Spanish: Duende o Gnomo * Swedish: Svartalf (means "Black-elf") * Turkish: cincüce Whomping Willow *Albanian: Shelgu Godites (Willow that hits) * Bulgarian: Плашещата върба (Plasheshtata v"rba, "The frightful willow", "The willow that scares") * Chinese (PRC): 打人柳 (Da ren liu, "Willow that hits people") * Chinese (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 * Croatian: napadačka vrba (napad =attack; vrba= willow) * Czech: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formal Czech) * Danish: Slagpoppel ''("slag" meaning "hit") * Dutch: ''Beukwilg ("Batterwillow", though beuk is a pun as it can also be translated to beech) * Estonian: Peksja Paju * Finnish: Tällipaju * French: Le Saule Cogneur ("The Knocker-Willow") * German: Die peitschende Weide * Greek, Modern: Ιτιά Που Δέρνει * Hebrew: הערבה המפליקה ("The Flicking Willow") * Hungarian: fúriafűz ("Fury Willow"; 'fury' as in the Furies) * Indonesian: Dedalu Perkasa * Italian: Platano picchiatore * Japanese: 暴れ柳 (Abare Yanagi, lit. Violent Willow) * Norwegian: Prylepilen * Latvian: Vālējošais vītols * Polish: wierzba bijąca * Portuguese (Portugal): Salgueiro Zurzidor ("The willow that whips") * Portuguese (Brazil): Salgueiro Lutador ("Fighter willow") * Romanian: Salcia Bătăuşă (The Fighter Willow) * Serbian: Mlatarajuća Vrba * Slovak: Zúrivá vŕba * Slovenian: Vrba Mesarica * Spanish: El sauce boxeador ("The willow boxer") * Swedish: Piskande pilträdet * Turkish: Şamarcı Söğüt Magical things Broomstick *Albanian: Bisht fshese * Bulgarian: Метла (Metla, literal) * Czech: Koště * Danish Kosteskaft (literal) * Dutch: Bezemsteel (literal) * Estonian: luud * Finnish: luudanvarsi * French: balai (literal) * German: Besen * Greek, Modern: σκουπόξυλο * Hebrew: מטאטא (literal) * Hungarian: seprű * Icelandic: galdrakústur (lit. magic broom) * Indonesian: sapu * Italian: manico di scopa (literal) * Japanese: ほうき (hōki) * Latin: manubrium scoparum * Latvian: slota (literal) * Lithuanian: šluota * Norwegian: sopelime * Polish: miotła ''(meaning "broom") * Portuguese: ''Vassoura (literal) * Romanian: coadă de mătură (literal) * Russian: (летающая) метла * Serbian'': metla'' * Slovak: metla * Slovenian: (leteča) metla * Spanish: escoba * Swedish: kvast * Welsh: ysgub * Turkish: süpürge The Daily Prophet * Albanian: Profeti i Perditshem * Bulgarian: Пророчески вести (Prorocheski vesti, "Prophetical news") * Chinese (PRC): 预言家日报 * Chinese (Taiwan): 預言家日報 * Croatian: Dnevni prorok * Czech: Denní věštec * Danish: Profettidende * Dutch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morning Prophet") * Estonian: Päevaprohvet * Finnish: Päivän profeetta * French: La Gazette du sorcier ("The Wizard Journal") * German: Der Tagesprophet * Greek, Modern: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης * Hebrew: הנביא היומי (Literal) * Hungarian: Reggeli Próféta ("Morning Prophet") * Italian: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("The Prophet Journal") * Japanese: 日刊予言者新聞 (Nikkan Kanegoto Mono Shinbun, lit. "Daily Prophet Newspaper") * Latin: Vatis Cottidianus * Latvian: Dienas Pareģis * Lithuanian: Magijos Žinios * Norwegian: Aftenprofeten (A pun on the popular Norwegian newspaper Aftenposten) * Polish: „Prorok Codzienny” * Portuguese: O Profeta Diário (Literal) * Romanian: Profetul Zilei ("Today's Prophet" - a pun on a Romanian newspaper "Evenimentul Zilei") * Russian: "Ежедневный Пророк" * Serbian: Dnevni prorok * Slovak: Denný prorok * Slovenian: Preroške novice * Spanish: El Profeta (The Prophet) * Swedish: Daily Prophet * Welsh: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol * Turkish: Gelecek Postası Floo powder *Albanian: Pluhur Fluturues '' * Bulgarian: ''Летежна пудра (Letezhna pudra, "Flying Powder") * Chinese (PRC): 飞路粉 (Fei lu fen, literally "Flying Road Powder") * Chinese (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 * Croatian: letiprah * Czech: Prášek letax (simply Letax) * Danish: Susepulver * Dutch: Brandstof (fuel, but 'stof' = dust) * German: Flohpulver (Mistranslation; "Floh" means flea in German; the similarity might have tempted the translator not to look up the word "floo") * Greek, Modern: Μαγική σκόνη * Estonian: floopulber * Finnish: hormipulveri ("Smokestack Powder") * French: "Poudre de cheminette" very clever mix, from cheminée =fireplace and the phrase "prendre la poudre d'escampette"= to make off * Greek, Modern: μαγική σκόνη (magic powder) * Hebrew: אבקת פלו (literal) * Hungarian: hop-por ("Hop Powder") * Indonesian: bubuk floo * Italian: Polvere volante ("Flying Powder"). From book four on, Metropolvere (Metro = underground train) * Japanese: フルーパウダー (Furū paudā) * Norwegian: flumpulver * Polish: proszek Fiuuu * Portuguese : Pó de Floo (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pó de Flu (Flu powder) (semi-literal) * Romanian: Polen Zvrrr * Russian: летучий порох * Slovak: Hop-šup prášok * Spanish: Polvos Flu * Slovenian: Prašek Frčašek * Swedish: Flampulver * Romanian: Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr * Japanese: 煙突飛行粉 (Entotsu Hikō Kona, lit. Chimney Flying Powder) * Turkish: Uçuç Tozu Goblet of Fire *Albanian: Kupa e zjarrit * Bulgarian: Огненият бокал * Czech: Ohnivý Pohár * Chinese (PRC): 火焰杯 * Danish: Flammernes Pokal * Dutch: Vuurbeker * Estonian: Tulepeeker * French Coupe de Feu * Finnish: Liekehtivä pikari (flaming goblet) * German: Feuerkelch * Greek, Modern: Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς * Hebrew: גביע האש (lateral) * Italian: Il calice di fuoco * Japanese: 炎のゴブレット (honoo no goburetto) * Latvian: Uguns biķeris * Lithuanian: Ugnies Taurė * Polish: Czara Ognia * Portuguese: Cálice de Fogo (lateral) * Russian: Кубок Огня * Romanian: Pocalul de foc * Serbian:'' Vatreni Pehar'' * Slovak: Ohnivá čaša * Spanish: El cáliz de fuego * Swedish: Den flammande bägaren * Turkish: Ateş Kadehi Hogwarts Express *Albanian: Ekspresi i Hoguortsit * Bulgarian: Хогуортс-експрес (Hoguorts-ekspres) * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Czech: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic (Bradavický express in movies) * Danish: Hogwartsekspressen (literal) * Dutch: Zweinsteinexpres * Estonian: Sigatüüka ekspress * Finnish: Tylypahkan pikajuna * French: Poudlard Express * German: Hogwarts-Express * Greek, Ancient: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές * Hebrew: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (The Express Train to Hogwarts) * Hungarian: Roxfort Expressz * Icelandic: Hogwarthraðlestin (literal) * Italian: Espresso di Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ特急 (Hoguwātsu Tokkyū; literal) * Latin: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas ekspresis * Lithuanian: Hogvartso Ekspresas * Norwegian: Galvortekspressen * Polish: ekspres do Hogwartu aka ekspres hogwarcki * Portuguese: Expresso de Hogwarts (lateral) * Romanian: Expresul de Hogwarts * Russian: Хогвартс-экспресс * Serbian'': Hogvorts Ekspres'' * Slovak: Rokfortský expres * Slovenian: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko (note: in book six the new translator renamed it to: Bradavičarski brzec) * Spanish: El expreso Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwartsexpressen (literal) * Welsh: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts * Turkish: Hogwarts Ekspresi Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) *Albanian: Horkruks (literally Horcrux) * Bulgarian: Хоркрукс (literally Horkruks) *Catalan: Horricreus * Chinese (Simplified): 魂器 (Soul instrument) * Chinese (traditional): 分靈體 (Split soul body) * Czech: Viteál * Danish: Horcrux (Horcruxer plural) * Dutch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen =to be broken in pieces; ruzie = row, argument; gruwelijk= horrible; zielement could be an abbreviation of ziel-element (not an existing word, but a valid neologism), meaning an element of one's soul) * Estonian: varikätk * Finnish: Hirnyrkki * French: Horcruxe * German: Horkrux, Horkruxe * Greek, Modern: Πεμπτουσιωτής * Hebrew: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स * Italian: Horcrux * Japanese: ホークラックス (hōkurakkusu) * Latvian: Horkrusts * Lithuanian: Horokrusas * Portuguese: Horcrux (feminine. Horcruxes, plural) * Polish: Horkruks * Russian: Хоркруксы, Крестражи * Romanian: Horcrux (Horcruxuri, plural) * Slovak: Horcrux * Slovenian: Horkruc or Horcrux * Spanish: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, plural) * Swedish: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, plural) * Turkish: Hortkuluk * Vietnamese: Những Trường Sinh Linh Giá (Living soul frames) Howler *Albanian: Leter Uleritese * Bulgarian: Конско (Konsko, from the idiomatic expression "чета конско", meaning "to scold") * Chinese (PRC): 吼叫信 * Chinese (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Croatian: urlojav (urlati =to howl, from brzojav= telegram) * Czech: Hulák * Danish: Skråler * Dutch: Brulbrief (brullen =to roar, brief= letter) * Estonian: huilgaja * Finnish: Räyhääjä (räyhätä = to brawl) * French: Beuglante (beugler = the verb, to low) * German: Heuler (heulen = to howl) * Greek, Modern: εξάψαλμος (Six-Psalms; "to chant the Six-Psalms" to somebody means to scold him severely and at length) * Hebrew: צרחן (Yeller) * Hungarian: rivalló ("Howler/Snapper/Whooper"; "rivall" means shout, scold)) * Italian: Strillettera (strillo =scream, lettera= letter) * Japanese: 吼えメール (Hoe Mēru, lit. Yelling Mail) * Latvian: Kauceklis * Lithuanian: Kaukas * Norwegian: hyler * Polish: wyjec * Portuguese (Portugal): Gritador (gritar = yell, howl) * Portuguese (Brazil): Berrador (berrar = shout, yell, howl) * Romanian: Urlătoare (a urla = to howl, to scream, to shout) * Slovak: Vrešťadlo * Slovenian: Tulba * Spanish: Carta vociferadora (shouting letter) o vociferador * Swedish: Illvrål * Turkish: Çığırtkan Invisibility Cloak *Albanian: Mantel Padukshmerie * Bulgarian: Мантия-невидимка, (Mantiya-nevidimka, semi-literal) * Chinese (PRC): 隐形衣 * Chinese (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Croatian: plašt nevidljivosti (plašt - cloak; nevidljiv - invisible) * Czech: Neviditelný plášť * Danish: Usynlighedskappe (literal) * Dutch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (literal; onzichtbaarheid =invisibility, mantel= cloak) * Estonian: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Finnish: näkymättömyysviitta * French: cape d'invisibilité * German: Tarnumhang (tarnen =to camouflage, Umhang = cloak; however stil somewhat literal, as the famous "invisibly cap" in the Siegfried-story is the "Tarnkappe" (kappe= cap) in German) * Greek, Modern: αόρατος μανδύας (invisible cloak; Greek has no word for "invisibility") * Hebrew: גלימת היעלמות (disappearance cloak) * Hungarian: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Icelandic: huliðsskikkja (lit. hiding-cloak) * Indonesian: jubah gaib * Italian: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanese: 透明マント (Tōmei Manto, lit. Transparent Manteau) * Latin: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Latvian: Paslēpnis * Lithuanian: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Norwegian: usynlighetskappe * Polish: peleryna-niewidka * Portuguese (Portugal): Manto de Invisibilidade (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Capa de invisibilidade (semi-literal) * Romanian: Pelerina de invizibilitate (semi-literal) * Russian: Мантия-невидимка * Serbian: Nevidljivi ogrtač * Slovenian: Plašč nevidnosti (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Slovak: Neviditeľný plášť * Spanish: Capa de invisivilidad * Swedish: Osynlighetsmantel (literal; osynlighet =invisibility, mantel= cloak) * Welsh: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd * Turkish: Görünmezlik Pelerini The Knight Bus *Albanian: Autobusi i Kaloresve * Bulgarian: автобус "Среднощния рицар", (avtobus "Srednoshtniyq ritzar", "the Midnight knight bus") * Chinese (PRC): 骑士公共汽车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 騎士公車 * Czech: Záchranný autobus * Danish: Natbussen ''(the night bus) * Dutch: ''Collectebus ("Collection bus", lit. a can to hold the offertory) * Estonian: Rüütlibuss * Finnish: Poimittaislinja * French: le Magicobus ("magico" ≈ "magique" = magical) * German: Der Fahrende Ritter (fahren = to drive; The Driving Knight) * Greek, Modern: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (literal, but pun lost in translation) * Hebrew: אוטונוס (autonoos: bus-autoboos, escape-noos) * Hungarian: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz is originally 'fuss', archaic, wordplay on 'bus') * Indonesian: bus ksatria * Italian: Nottetempo ("Nighttime") * Japanese: Yoru no kishi basu (夜の騎士(ナイト)バス) **''Literally "Knight of the Night Bus": the phrase yoru no kishi is printed with the rubi characters naito, meaning both "night" and "knight". * Latvian: ''Knakts autobuss * Norwegian: Fnattbussen * Polish: Błędny Rycerz (''The Mistaken Knight, The Wrong Knight) * Portuguese (Portugal): ''Autocarro Cavaleiro (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Nôitibus Andante (Walking Nightbus; Noite = Night) * Romanian: Autobuzul Salvator ("The Rescue Bus") * Russian: Автобус "Ночной Рыцарь", Автобус "Гранд Улёт" * Serbian'': Noćni viteški autobus'' (noć = night; vitez = knight; autobus = bus) * Slovak: Rytiersky autobus * Slovenian: Vitez Ponočnjak * Spanish: El autobús Noctámbulo * Swedish: Nattbussen ("The Night Bus") * Turkish: Hızır Otobüs The Mirror of Erised * Bulgarian: Огледалото Еиналеж (Ogledaloto Einalezh, literal, желание (zhelanie) = "desire") * Chinese (PRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinese (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Czech: Zrcadlo z Erisedu * Danish: Drømmespejlet ("drømme" = dream and "spejlet" = the mirror) * Dutch: Spiegel van Neregeb (begeren = desire) * Estonian: Erisedi peegel * Finnish: Iseeviot-peili (toiveesi = thy wish) * French: Le Miroir du Riséd * German: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (Begehren = desire) * Greek, Modern: Ο καθρέφτης του Έριζεντ * Hebrew: ינפתא) הראי של ינפתא = your face backwards) * Hungarian: Edevis tükre ('edevis' backwards = szívedé, meaning 'of your heart') * Indonesian: cermin tarsah (hasrat=desire) * Irish: Scathán na Mianta ('mirror of desires', no anagram) * Italian: Specchio delle Brame * Japanese: みぞの鏡 (Mizo no Kagami, lit. Mirror of the Ditch; however, "mizono" is "nozomi" backwards, which is "desire". "Mizono" is written in hiragana and not kanji, and kanji dictate a set meaning.) * Latin: Speculum Erisedii * Lithuanian: Kitrošmų veidrodis (Troškimų veidrodis) * Norwegian: speilet Mørd (drøm = dream) * Polish: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (ain eingarp = pragnienia - desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Espelho dos Invisíveis(Mirror of the Invisible) * Portuguese (Brazil): Espelho de Ojesed (OJESED - 'Desejo' (Desire) backspelled; Espelho - Mirror) * Russian: Зеркало Еиналеж * Serbian: Ogledalo Ejnduž * Slovak: Zrkadlo z Erisedu * Slovenian: Zrcalo Ajneneperh (Ajneneperh =Hrepenenja= of Desire) * Spanish: El espejo de OESED (OESED= deseo= desire) * Swedish: ''Erised-spegeln in the first book - later Mörd-spegeln (mörd = 'dröm' (Dream) backspelled; the swedish word "mörda" means "kill") * Turkish: Kelid Aynası * Welsh: Drych Uchwa Inscription on the Mirror of Erised Original (English) inscription: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, or "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Bulgarian: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: I don't show your face, but your most ardent desire) * Croatian: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: I do not show your face, but desires of your heart) * Danish: Les gnælset rejh tid nemtgis na tid ekkire (=''Er ikke dit ansigt men dit hjertes længsel'': Is not your face but your heart's longing) * Dutch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: I do not show what people see, but what they desire) * Finnish: Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: I do not show your face, but rather more profoundly your desire) * French: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: I do not show your face but the desire of your heart) * German: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin (= Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren: Not your countenance, but your heart's desire) * Hebrew: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: I'll show not your face but your heart's wish) * Hungarian: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "this is not a mirror of your face but of your heart") * Irish: Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagram of Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "I show not a face but the desire of your heart") * Italian: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: I do not reflect the face but rather the heart) * Lithuanian: Kit noparėk ri kitrošmų droveidin žiūparėk * Japanese: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''This is the reverse of the phrase Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "I reflect not your face but your heart's desire"). Note that the inscription is written in hiragana rather than kanji.'' * Latin: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Low Saxon: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegian: Mørd etstrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej * Polish: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia - I reflect not your face but your heart's desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Portuguese (Brazil): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = I do not show your face, but the desire in your heart) * Slovak: UM UZO REINA CDR SOHJO VSEIN AIR PETE IRZUU DESIRE ZELDAK RZV - In mirror of Erised you will see a wish of your heart, not brain. * Slovenian: (same as original) * Spanish: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse(esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo ="This is not your face, but your heart's desire) * Swedish: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Welsh: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din Pensieve *Albanian: Mendimore * Catalan: Pensiu * Chinese (Taiwan): 儲思盆 * Croatian: Sito sjećanja * Danish: Mindekar ("minde" = memory, "kar" = vascular) * Dutch: Hersenpan (lit. cranium, but literal 'brain pan') * Czech: Myslánka * Estonian: mõttesõel (mõte =thought, sõel= sieve) * Finnish: ajatuseula (ajatus =thought, seula= sieve) * French: Pensine ("penser" = to think, "piscine" = swimming pool) * German: Denkarium (denken = to think) * Greek, Modern: Κιβωτός των Στοχασμών (The Ark of thoughts) * Hebrew: הגיג") הגיגית" =thought + "גיגית"= tub) * Hungarian: merengő (a similar word-play: "merengő" is a "musing one", "mer(ít)" is "to draw from sg", and "reng" is "to rock/quake/vibrate") * Japanese: 脳のふるい (nō no furui) * Italian: Pensatoio (pensare = to think) * Norwegian: tanketank (pun on "tanke", meaning thought, and "tank", meaning tank) * Polish: myśloodsiewnia * Portuguese (Portugal): Pensatório (Place to Think) * Portuguese (Brazil): Penseira (pensar =to think, peneira= sieve) * Russian: Омут Памяти * Serbian'': Sito-za-misli'' * Slovak: mysľomysa * Slovenian: Mislito * Spanish: Pensadero * Swedish: Minnessåll (minne =memory, såll= sieve) * Romanian: Pensiv * Turkish: Düşünseli The Quibbler *Albanian: Klecka *Czech: Jinotaj *Danish: Ordkløveren (literal) *Dutch: De Kibbelaar *Estonian: Norija *French: Le Chicaneur *German: Der Klitterer *Greek, Modern: Ο Σοφιστής *Hebrew:הפקפקן� *Lithuanian:'' Priekabininkas'' *Polish: Żongler (lit. juggler) *Romanian: Zeflemistul *Serbian: Cepidlaka *Slovak: Sršeň *Turkish: dırdırcı The Sorting Hat *Albanian: Kapelja Zgjedhese * Bulgarian: Разпределителна шапка (Razpredelitelna shapka, literal) * Catalan: El barret que tria * Chinese (PRC): 分院帽 * Chinese (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Croatian: razredbeni klobuk * Czech: Moudrý klobouk (means: The Hat of Wisdom) * Danish: Fordelingshatten (literal) * Dutch: Sorteerhoed (literal) * Estonian: Sõõlamiskübar * Finnish: Lajitteluhattu * French: Choixpeau (Choix =choice, chapeau= hat) * German: Sprechender Hut (Talking Hat) * Greek, Modern: Το καπέλο της επιλογής (The hat of choice) * Hebrew: מצנפת המיון (sorting bonnet) * Hungarian: Teszlek Süveg ("I-will-put-you High-hat") * Icelandic: flokkunarhattur (lit. grouping-hat) * Indonesian: topi seleksi * Italian: Cappello Parlante (speaking hat) * Japanese: 組み分け帽子 (Kumi-wake bōshi, lit. the "group-dividing hat") * Latin: Petasus Distribuens * Latvian: Šķirmice * Lithuanian: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Norwegian: Valghatten (definite form) * Polish: Tiara Przydziału * Portuguese (Portugal): Chapéu Seleccionador (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chapéu Seletor (literal) * Russian: Распределяющая Шляпа * Serbian'': Kapa za Razvrstavanje'' * Slovak: Rokfortský klobúk * Slovenian: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanish: El sombrero seleccionador * Swedish: Sorteringshatten (literal) * Welsh: Yr Het Ddidoli * Turkish: Seçmen Şapka Magic wand * Albanian: Shkop Magjik (literal) * Bulgarian: Магическа пръчка (Magicheska pr"chka, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 魔杖 * Chinese (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Croatian: čarobni štapić (čaroban - magic; štap - stick) * Czech: Kouzelná hůlka * Danish: Tryllestav * Dutch: Toverstok (literal) * Estonian: võlukepp * Finnish: taikasauva * French: baguette magique (literal) * German: Zauberstab * Greek, Modern: μαγικό ραβδί * Hebrew: שרביט קסמים (literal) * Hungarian: varázspálca (literal) * Icelandic: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italian: bacchetta magica (literal) * Japanese: 杖 (Tsue) * Latin: baculum * Latvian: zizlis * Lithuanian: burtų lazdelė * Norwegian: tryllestav * Polish: różdżka * Portuguese: Varinha or Varinha Mágica (literal) * Romanian: baghetă magică * Russian: Волшебная палочка * Slovak: (čarodejnícky) prútik * Slovenian: Čarobna palica * Spanish: varita * Swedish: trollstav * Welsh: hudlath * Turkish: asa Marauder's Map * Bulgarian: Хитроумната карта (Hitroumnata karta, "The artful map") * Catalan: El mapa de Magatotis * Chinese (PRC): 活点地图 ("The Moving-dots map") * Chinese (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("The robbers' map") * Croatian: mapa za haranje * Czech: Pobertův plánek * Danish: Røverkortet ("The robber map") * Dutch: Sluipwegwijzer ("sluipweg" = secret short-cut, wegwijzer is the term for both a handbook and a sign on the side of the road) * Estonian: Kelmikaart * Finnish: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Rogues' map") * French: La Carte du Maraudeur (literal) * German: Die Karte des Rumtreibers * Greek, Modern: Μαγικός χάρτης (magic map) * Hebrew: מפת הקונדסאים ("The Mischiefer's Map") * Hungarian: Tekergők Térképe ("Rovers' Map") * Icelandic: ræningjakortið ("The robbers-map") * Indonesian: peta perampok * Italian: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Rogue's map") * Japanese: 忍びの地図 (Shinobi no Chizu, lit. Thief's Map) * Latvian: Laupītājkarte * Norwegian: Ukruttkartet (map of the wicked ones) * Lithuanian: Plėšiko Planas * Polish: Mapa Huncwotów * Portuguese (Portugal): O Mapa do Salteador * Portuguese (Brazil): O Mapa do Maroto * Romanian: Harta Ştrengarilor * Russian: Карта Мародёров * Serbian: Banditova mapa * Slovak: Záškodnícka mapa * Slovenian: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanish: Mapa del Merodeador * Swedish: Marodörkartan (literally) * Turkish: Çapulçu Haritası Remembrall * Albanian: Mosharro * Bulgarian: Всепомниче (Vsepomniche, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 记忆球 (Ji yi qiu, "Memory ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Croatian: nezaboravak * Czech: Pamatováček * Danish: Erindringskugle (memory ball) * Dutch: Geheugensteen (memory stone, geheugensteun = reminder) * Estonian: meenutaja * Finnish: Muistipallo * French: Rapeltout ("rappeler" =to remind ; "tout"= everything, all) * German: Erinnermich ("erinner" =remind, "mich"= me) * Greek, Modern: Μπάλα μνήμης (memory ball) * Hebrew: כדור זיכרון (Memory Ball) * Hungarian: nefeleddgömb ("Don't-forget Sphere") * Italian: Ricordella ("ricordare" = to remind) * Japanese: 思い出し玉 (Omoidashidama, lit. Remembering Ball) * Latin: Omnimemor * Latvian: visatceris * Lithuanian: Priminas * Norwegian: forglemei (meaning "forget-not", pun on forglemmegei, which means "forget-me-not") * Polish: przypominajka * Portuguese (Portugal): Lembrador (Remembrer) * Portuguese (Brazil): Lembrol * Russian: Напоминалка * Slovak: Nezabudal * Slovenian: Spominka * Spanish: Recordadora * Swedish: Minnsallt (literally) * Turkish: hatılatıcı * Welsh: Atgoffwr Witch Weekly *Albanian: E Perjavshmja e Magjistricave * Bulgarian: Седмичник на магьосницата (Sedmichnik na magyosnitzata, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 女巫周刊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 * Croatian: Vještičji tjednik * Czech: Týdenník čarodějek * Danish: Alt for Heksene ("Everything for the witches", a pun on the Danish magazine "Alt for Damerne", "Everything for the ladies") * Dutch: Heks en Haard ("Witch and Fireplace"; fireplace is also used to express something homey or cosy) * Estonian: Nõidade Nädalaleht * Finnish: Me Noidat ("We Witches", wordplay on women's magazine "Me Naiset") * French: Sorcière-Hebdo (sorcière = witch, hebdomadaire = weekly publication) * German: Hexenwoche * Greek, Modern: Τα εβδομαδιαία των μαγισσών * Hebrew: למכשפה ("For The Witch", wordplay on women's magazine "לאישה"-"For the Woman") * Hungarian: Szombati Boszorkány ("Saturday Witch", wordplay on boszorkányszombat, Witches' Sabbath) * Italian: Settimanale delle Streghe (literal) * Japanese: 週間魔女 (Shūkan Majo; literal) * Latvian: Raganu nedēļa * Norwegian: Heks og Hør (a pun on the popular Norwegian tabloid magazine "Se og Hør") * Lithuanian: Raganų Savaitraštis * Polish: tygodnik „Czarownica” * Portuguese (Portugal): Semanário da Feiticeira (Witches' Weekly Magazine) or Witch Weekly * Portuguese (Brazil): Semanário da Bruxa (Witches' Weekly Magazine) * Russian: Журнал "Ведьмин досуг" * Slovak: Čarodejnica * Slovenian: Čarovničin tednik * Spanish: Corazón de bruja * Swedish: Häxornas värld * Turkish: cadı gündemi People Muggle *Albanian: Babanac * Bulgarian: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Chinese (PRC & Taiwan): 痲瓜, 痳瓜 (máguā) * Croatian: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (masculine, never capitalised, stressed on the first syllable) * Czech: Mudla * Danish: Muggler * Dutch: Dreuzel * Estonian: mugu * Finnish: jästi * French: Moldu (masculine, always capitalised) * German: Muggel * Greek, Ancient: Μύγαλοι (? plural) * Greek, Modern: Μαγκλ * Hebrew: מוּגְל(Moogel) plural: מוגלגים (Moogleggim) * Hungarian: mugli * Irish: Mugal' * Italian: Babbano (masculine, always capitalised) * Japanese: マグル (maguru) * Latin: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Latvian: vientiesis * Lithuanian: Žiobaras * Low Saxon: Muggel * Norwegian: gomp * Polish: mugol * Portuguese (Portugal): Muggle * Portuguese (Brazil): Trouxa (meaning "stupid, naive") * Romanian: Încuiat (masculine) Încuiată (feminine) (archaic form of ignorant) * Russian: Магл * Serbian'': Normalac'' * Slovak: mukel * Slovenian: bunkelj * Spanish: muggle (masculine) * Swedish: mugglare (common gender) * Vietnamese: Muggle * Welsh: Mygl (plural myglar) Mudblood *Albanian: Gjakpis * Bulgarian: Мътнород * Catalan: Sang de fang * Chinese (PRC): 泥巴種 * Chinese (Taiwan): 麻種 * Croatian: mutnjak * Czech: Mudlovský šmejd * Danish: Mudderblod (literal) * Dutch: modderbloedje (literal) * Estonian: sopavereline * Finnish: kuraverinen * French: sang de Bourbe * German: Schlammblut * Greek, Modern: Λασποαίματος * Hebrew: בוצדם (literal) * Hungarian: sárvérű * Indonesian: darah lumpur (literal) * Italian: mezzosangue (used for Half-Blood as well), Nato-Babbano (7th book only) * Japanese: 穢れた血 (impure blood) * Latvian: draņķasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Lithuanian: Puskraujis/ - ė ''(end "-is" for man, "-ė" for woman). * Norwegian: ''grums * Polish: szlama * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue Ruim ("bad blood") * Romanian: sânge-mâl * Russian: Грязнокровка * Serbian'': Blatokrvan/na (with end "-an" for man and "-na" for women)'' * Slovak: Humusák * Slovenian: brezkrvni (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatnokrvni) * Spanish: Sangre sucia * Swedish: Smutsskalle * Turkish: Bulanık Dirty-blood * Bulgarian: Родоотстъпник (Rodootst"pnik) * Czech: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev * Danish: Beskidt blod (literal) * Estonian: verereetur ''(blood traitor) * French: ''sang-impur ''("impure blood") * Hebrew: ''דם מלוכלך (literal) * Italian: sangue sporco (literal) * Japanese: 汚れた血 (yogore ta chi) * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis (literal) * Polish: osoba brudnej krwi aka brudnokrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue impuro ("impure blood") * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue sujo (literal) * Romanian: trădători de sânge (blood traitors) * Russian: полукровка * Slovak: špinavá krv, nečistá krv * Slovenian: nečista kri (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatna kri) * Spanish: Traidor de la sangre o Sangre sucia * Turkish: kirli kan Squib *Albanian: Magjinuk * Bulgarian: Безмощен (bezmoshten) * Chinese (PRC): 哑炮 * Chinese (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Croatian: hrkan * Czech: Moták * Danish: Fuser ''("Dud") * Dutch: ''Snul (nul =zero, sukkel= moron) * Estonian: soss * Finnish: surkki * French: Cracmol * German: Squib * Greek, Modern: Σκουίμπ * Hebrew: סקיב * Hungarian: kvibli * Italian: Magonò * Japanese: スクイブ (sukuibu) * Norwegian: futt * Polish: charłak * Portuguese (Portugal): busca-pé (second book) or cepatorta (other books) * Portuguese (Brazil): Aborto * Romanian: Non * Russian: сквиб * Serbian'': Poruga'' * Slovak: šmukel * Slovenian: Šlapl * Spanish: Squib * Swedish: Ynk * Turkish: Köfti Pure-blood *Albanian: Gjakpaster * Bulgarian: Чистокръвен (Chistokr"ven) * Czech: Čistá krev * Danish: Fuldblod * Dutch: Volbloed * Estonian: puhtavereline * Finnish: puhdasverinen * French: sang-pur (literal) * German: Reinblüter * Greek, Modern: καθαρόαιμος * Hebrew: טהור-דם (literal) * Hungarian: aranyvérű ("of Golden Blood") * Indonesian: darah murni (literal) * Italian: purosangue (literal) * Japanese: 純血 (jun chi, literal) * Latvian: tīrasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Norwegian: fullblods * Lithuanian: grynakraujis * Polish: osoba czystej krwi aka czystokrwisty * Portuguese: Sangue puro (literal) * Romanian: Sânge Pur * Russian: чистокровный волшебник, чистокровка * Slovak: čistá krv * Slovenian: čistokrvni * Spanish: Sangre pura''o ''sangre limpia * Swedish: Renblod (literal) * Turkish: Safkan Half-blood * Albanian: Gjakperzier * Czech: Dvojí krev * Danish: Halvblod (literal) * Dutch: Halfbloed (literal) * Estonian: segavereline * Finnish: Puoliverinen * French: Sang-mêlé * German: Halbblut (literal) * Greek, Modern: ημίαιμος * Hebrew: חצוי-דם (literal) * Hungarian: félvér (literal) * Indonesian: darah-campuran (literal) * Italian: Mezzosangue (literal) * Japanese: 半血 (han chi) * Norwegian: halvblods * Lithuanian: Negrynakraujis * Polish: osba półkrwi aka półkrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): meio sangue (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): mestiço ("mestizo") * Romanian: semipur (halfpure) * Russian: полукровка (polukrovka) * Slovak: polovičný/polokrvný * Slovenian: polkrvni or mešanec * Spanish: Mestizo * Turkish: melez Prefect *Albanian: Prefekt * Bulgarian: Префект (Prefekt) * Chinese (Simplified):级长 * Czech: Prefekt * Danish: Vejleder ("Tutor") * Dutch: Klassenoudste ("class elder") * Estonian: prefekt * Finnish: valvojaoppilas ("supervising student") * French: préfet * German: Vertrauensschüler ("trusted pupil") * Greek, Modern: επιμελητής * Hebrew: מדריך (simply "guide") * Hungarian: prefektus * Indonesian: prefek * Italian: prefetto * Japanese: 監督生 (kantokusei, "supervising student") * Lithuanian: prefektas * Norwegian: Prefekt (literal) * Polish: prefekt * Portuguese (Portugal): Prefeito * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor * Romanian: perfect * Russian: Староста * Serbian'': Asistent'' * Slovak: Prefekt * Slovenian: predstavnik študentov (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: prefekt) * Spanish: prefecto (literal) * Swedish: Prefekt (literal) * Turkish: sınıf başkanı Head Boy/Head Girl * Czech: Primus/Primuska * Danish: Præfekt * Dutch: Hoofdmonitor * Estonian: Koolivanem * Finnish: Johtajapoika/Johtajatyttö ''(lit. "Leader boy/Leader girl") * French : ''Préfet-en-chef/Préfète-en-chef * German: Schulsprecher * Greek, Modern: αρχιεπιμελητής/αρχιεπιμελήτρια * Japanese: ヘッドボーイ / ヘッドガール (heddo bōi/''heddo gāru'') * Lithuanian: Seniūnas/Seniūnė * Polish: Prymus/Prymuska * Serbian'': Glavešina dečaka/Glavešina devojčica'' * Slovak: Hlavný prefekt Death Eaters *Albanian: Hamort * Bulgarian: Смъртножадни (Smrtnozhadni, "thirsty for death") * Catalan: Cavallers de la mort (Death knights) * Chinese (PRC): 食死徒 * Chinese (Taiwan): 食死人 * Croatian: Smrtonoše * Czech: Smrtijedi * Danish: Dødsgardisterne ("death guards") * Dutch: Dooddoeners (lit. "death do-ers", also a worthless argument to end a discussion, i.e. a parting shot) * Estonian: Surmasööjad * Finnish: Kuolonsyöjät * French: Mangemorts * German: Todesser * Greek, Modern: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebrew: אוכלי מוות (literal) * Hungarian: halálfalók ("death-devourers") * Icelandic: dráparar (killers) * Indonesian: Pelahap Maut * Italian: Mangiamorte * Japanese: 死喰い人 (Shikui Hito, lit. Death-Eating People) * Latvian: Nāvēži * Norwegian: dødsetere * Lithuanian: Mirties Valgytojai * Polish: śmierciożercy * Portuguese (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Comensais da Morte (literal) * Romanian: Devoratorii Morţii ("death devourers") * Russian: Пожиратели Смерти (Pozhirateli Smerti) * Serbian: Smrtožderi * Slovak: Smrťožrúti * Slovenian: Jedci smrti * Spanish: Mortífagos (morti: from latin mortis, dead, and fagos, eat) * Swedish: Dödsätare * Turkish: Ölüm Yiyenler Quidditch terms Quidditch *Albanian: Kuidic * Bulgarian: Куидич (Kuidich) * Chinese (PRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Croatian: metloboj (metla - broom; boj - fight) * Czech: Famfrpál * Danish: Quidditch * Dutch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' archaic for sky) * Estonian: Lendluudpall * Finnish: Huispaus * French: Quidditch * German: Quidditch * Greek, Ancient: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Greek, Modern: κουίντιτς * Hebrew: קווידיץ (Kwidich) * Hungarian: kviddics * Italian: Quidditch * Japanese: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Latin: ludus Quidditch * Latvian: Kalambols * Lithuanian: Kvidičas * Low Saxon: Quidditsch * Norwegian: rumpeldunk * Polish: quidditch * Portuguese (Portugal): Quidditch * Portuguese (Brazil): Quadribol (quadri - four (as balls) and bol - ball) * Romanian: Vâjhaţ * Serbian'': Kvidič'' * Slovak: Metlobal * Slovenian: Quidditch * Swedish: Quidditch * Welsh: Quidditch Players NB: in French, Greek, Hungarian, Norwegian, and Polish the positions of the players are not capitalized. Beater * Albanian: Godites * Bulgarian: Бияч (Biach) * Catalan: Batedors or Batejadors * Chinese (PRC): 击球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Croatian: gonič * Czech: Odrážeč * Danish: Baskere (literal) * Dutch: Drijvers (drivers, in the sense of those who propel or put to flight) * Estonian: Lööja * Finnish: Lyöjä * French: les batteurs * German: Treiber * Greek, Modern: χτυπητής * Hebrew: חובט * Hungarian: terelő * Irish: Buailteoirí * Italian: Battitore * Japanese: ビーター (biitaa) * Latin: Pulsator * Latvian: Triecējs * Lithuanian: Atmušėjai * Norwegian: knakker/''knakkere'' * Polish: pałkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Beater * Portuguese (Brazil): Batedor * Russian: охотники * Slovak: odrážač * Slovenian: tolkač * Spanish: golpeador * Swedish: Slagman (slagmän in plural) * Welsh: Waldwyr * Turkish: vurucu Chaser * Albanian: Gjuajtes (those who mark) * Bulgarian: Гончия (gonchia) * Catalan: Encistellador * Chinese (PRC): 追球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Croatian: lovac * Czech: Střelec (Shooter) * Danish: Angriber (attacker) * Dutch: Jagers (literal) * Estonian: ajaja * Finnish: Jahtaaja * French: les poursuiveurs (followers) * German: Jäger (hunters) * Greek, Modern: κυνηγός * Hebrew: רודף * Hungarian: hajtó * Irish: Ruagairí * Italian: cacciatore (hunter) * Japanese: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Latin: Secutor * Latvian: Dzinējs * Lithuanian: Puolėjas * Norwegian: jager (hunter) * Polish: ścigający * Portuguese (Portugal): Chaser * Portuguese (Brazil): Artilheiro * Slovak: triafač * Slovenian: zasledovalec (male), zasledovalka (female) * Spanish: cazador * Swedish: Jagare (literal) * Turkish: kovalayıcı * Welsh: Ymlidiwr Keeper *Albanian: Portier * Catalan: Porter * Chinese (PRC): 守門員 * Chinese (Taiwan): 看守手 * Croatian: vratar * Czech: Brankář * Danish: Målmand * Dutch: Wachter ("guard") * Estonian: vaht * Finnish: Pitäjä * French: le gardien * German: Hüter * Greek, Modern: φύλακας * Hebrew: שומר * Hungarian: őrző (literal) * Irish: Comeádaí * Italian: Portiere (goalkeeper) * Japanese: キーパー (kiipaa) * Latin: Ianitor * Latvian: Sargs * Lithuanian: Saugotojas * Norwegian: målmann * Polish: obrońca aka bramkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Keeper * Portuguese (Brazil): Goleiro (goalkeeper) * Romanian: Portar * Russian: "вратарь" ("vratar") (goalkeeper), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Slovak: strážca * Slovenian: branilec * Spanish: guardián * Swedish: Vaktare * Welsh: Ceidwad * Turkish: Tutucu Seeker *Albanian: Kerkues ''(literal) * Bulgarian: ''Търсач (T"rsach, literal) * Catalan: Caçador * Chinese (PRC): 找球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Croatian: tragač * Czech: Chytač (catcher) * Danish: Søger ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Zoeker (literal) * Estonian: püüdja * Finnish: Etsijä * French: l'attrapeur (catcher/trapper) * German: Sucher * Greek, Modern: ανιχνευτής (scout) * Hebrew: מחפש (searcher) * Hungarian: fogó ("catcher") * Icelandic: leitari ("searcher") * Irish: Tóraí * Italian: Cercatore (literal, used in such phrases as "gold seeker") * Japanese: シーカー (shiikaa) * Latin: Petitor * Latvian: Meklētājs * Lithuanian: Gaudytojas * Norwegian: speider * Polish: szukający * Portuguese (Portugal): Seeker * Portuguese (Brazil): Apanhador (catcher) * Romanian: Căutător * Russian: ловец * Slovak: stíhač * Slovenian: iskalec (male), iskalka (female) * Spanish: buscador * Swedish: Sökare (literal) * Welsh: Chwiliwr * Turkish: Arayıcı Balls Bludger * Albanian: Fluturak * Bulgarian: Блъджър (Bl"dzh"r) * Catalan: Bala * Chinese (PRC): 游走球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 摶格 * Croatian: maljac * Czech: Potlouk * Danish: Smasher (as in the English word "smash") * Dutch: Beuker (beaters) * Estonian: Klomm * Finnish: Ryhmy * French: des Cognards (cogner = knock) * German: Klatscher * Greek, Ancient: ῥοπαλοσφαίριον (ball to be hit with bat) * Greek, Modern: μαύρη μπάλα (black ball) * Hebrew: מרביצן (hitter) * Hungarian: gurkó * Italian: Bolide (generic term used for a large, fast-moving object) * Japanese: ブラッジャー (burajjaa) * Latin: Bludgeri * Lithuanian: Muštukas * Norwegian: klabb * Polish: tłuczek * Portuguese (Portugal): Bludger * Portuguese (Brazil): Balaço (Big Bullet) * Romanian: Balon-Ghiulea (Cannon Ball) * Slovenian: štamf * Spanish: bludger * Swedish: Dunkare * Welsh: Dilynwyr Golden Snitch *Albanian: Topi i arte * Bulgarian: златен снич (zlaten snich) * Catalan: Papallona daurada (Golden Butterfly) * Chinese (PRC): 金色飛賊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 金探子 * Croatian: zlatna zvrčka * Czech: Zlatonka * Danish: Det Gyldne Lyn (The Golden Lightning) * Dutch: Gouden Snaai * Estonian: Kuldne kitu * Finnish: Kultainen sieppi * French: le Vif d'or ("vif" = quick, brisk, vivid ; idea of speed) * German: Goldener Schnatz * Greek, Ancient: φθαστέον * Greek, Modern: χρυσή μπάλα (gold ball) * Hebrew: הסניץ' המוזהב * Hungarian: aranycikesz * Irish: Sneaitsín/''Sneaitsín Óir)'' * Italian: Boccino d'oro ("golden jack") * Japanese: スニッチ (sunicchi) * Latin: Aureum Raptum' * Latvian: zelta zibsnis * Lithuanian: Aukso Šmaukštas * Norwegian: gullsnopp * Polish: złoty znicz * Portuguese (Portugal): Snitch de Ouro/''Snitch Dourada'' (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pomo de Ouro ("golden apple") * Romanian: Hoţoaica Aurie * Slovak: Ohnivá strela * Slovenian: zlati zviz * Spanish: la Snitch dorada * Swedish: Kvicken (full name Den gyllene kvicken) * Welsh: Snichyn Aur * Turkish: Altın Snitch Quaffle * Catalan: Bomba * Chinese (PRC): 鬼飛球 (Gui fei qiu, literally "Flying Ghost Ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 快浮 * Croatian: balun * Czech: Camrál * Danish: Tromler ''(steamroller) * Dutch: ''Slurk * Estonian: Pomma * Finnish: Kaato * French: un Souafle * German: Quaffel * Greek, Ancient: κολοφῶν * Greek, Modern: κόκκινη μπάλα (red ball) * Hebrew: קוואפל * Hungarian: kvaff * Irish: Cuaifeal * Italian: Pluffa * Japanese: クアッフル (kuaffuru) * Latin: Quaffle * Lithuanian:'' Kritlys'' * Norwegian: sluff * Polish: kafel * Portuguese (Portugal): Quaffle * Portuguese (Brazil): Goles * Romanian: Balon (ball) * Slovenian: lokl * Spanish: quaffle * Swedish: Klonken * Welsh: Llyncill Broomsticks Nimbus *Albanian: Nimbus * Bulgarian: Нимбус * Chinese (PRC): 光轮 (Guang lun, "Light Wheel") * Chinese (Taiwan): 光輪 * Czech: Nimbus * Danish: Nimbus * Dutch: Nimbus * Estonian: Nimbus * Finnish: Nimbus * French: Nimbus * German: Nimbus * Greek, Modern: Σύννεφο (cloud) * Hebrew: נימבוס '' * Hungarian: ''Nimbusz * Irish: Nimbus * Italian: Nimbus * Japanese: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Latin: Nimbus * Latvian: Nimbus * Lithuanian:'' Nimbus'' * Norwegian: Nimbus * Polish: Nimbus * Portuguese (Portugal): Nimbus * Portuguese (Brazil): Nimbus * Romanian: Nimbus * Slovak: Nimbus * Slovenian: Nimbus * Spanish: Nimbus * Swedish: Nimbus * Welsh: Nimbws Firebolt *Albanian: Shigjeta e Zjarrte * Catalan: Raig de foc * Croatian: Vatrena munja * Czech: Kulový Blesk * Danish: Prestissimo * Dutch: Vuurflits ('vuur' =fire, 'flits'= flash (of light)) * Estonian: Piksenool * Finnish: Tulisalama (Firelightning) * French: Éclair de Feu (Lightning of fire) * German: Feuerblitz * Greek, Modern: Αστραπή (Lightning) * Hebrew: אש-המחץ * Italian: Firebolt * Japanese: ファイアボルト (Faiaboruto) * Latvian: Ugunsbulta * Lithuanian: Žaibas * Polish: Błyskawica * Portuguese (Portugal): Flecha de Fogo (Fire Arrow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Firebolt * Romanian: Fulger (Thunder) * Slovenian: Ognjena strela * Norwegian: Lynkile * Slovak: Blesk * Spanish: Saeta de Fuego * Swedish: Åskvigg (Thunderbolt) * Turkish: Ateşoku Comet *Albanian: Komete * Czech: Kometa * Danish: Komet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Komeet (literal) * Estonian: Komeet * Finnish: Komeetta * French: Comète * German: Komet * Greek, Modern: Κομήτης * Italian: Comet * Japanese: 彗星 (suisei) * Latvian: Komēta * Lithuanian: Kometa * Polish: Kometa * Portuguese (Portugal): Comet * Portuguese (Brazil): Cometa (literal) * Slovak: Kométa * Slovenian: Komet * Spanish: Cometa * Swedish: Komet * Hebrew: שביט Cleansweep *Albanian: Fshi e Pastro * Czech: Zameták * Croatian: Partfiš * Danish: Cleansweep * Dutch: Helleveeg * Estonian: Puhas Plats * Finnish: Puhtolakaisu * Slovenian: Čistomet * German: Sauberwisch * Japanese: クリーンスイープ (kurīnsuīpu) * Latvian: Tīrslauķis * Polish: Zmiatacz * Portuguese: Cleansweep * Romanian: Măturin * Spanish: Barredora * Turkish: Silsüpür * Hebrew: קלינסוויפ Tests O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) *Albanian: N.Z.M ''= Nivel i Zakonshem Magjie (Ordinary Magic Level) * Bulgarian: СОВА (owl) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Specialist in Extraordinary Magic Activity) * Chinese (PRC): 普通巫师等级考试/O.W.L.s 考试 (Pu tong wu shi deng ji kao shi) * Czech: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (singular) * Danish: ''U.G.L. (pun on "ugle", Danish for "owl") (Udmærkelse for Genialitet og Lærevillighed) ("distinction for genius and willingness to learn") * Dutch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rough translation: Written Reward because of Hard work, Magic Skill and Overall ability to Learn.) * Estonian: TVT = Tavaline Võluritase * Finnish: VIP = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (That Shows the Wonders of the Wizarding World) * French: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (Universal Degree of Elementary Sorcery) * German: ZAG (from "zagen" to be appehensive) = ZAubererGrad (wizard grade) * Greek, Modern: ΚΔΜ = Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας * Hebrew: מבחני בגרות * Hungarian: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (literal) * Italian: GUFO (owl) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (One Judgement for Ordinary Warlocks) * Japanese: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Ordinary Magic Level Exam) In Book 3, the name changes to ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard Magic Level Exam). The name is also shortened to OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), meaning "OWL Test" and OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), meaning "OWL Exam". ** Note: The letters OWL are intended to be displayed with the Japanese ふくろう (fukurō, owl) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SLIMi (plural form of 'sick') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Lithuanian: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (literal) * Malay: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Norwegian: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Lower Exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Portuguese (Portugal): NPF = Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Hard Wizarding Levels) * Portuguese (Brazil): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (literal) * Persian: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polish: sum (Catfish) or Polish letter-spelling-like owutemy sumy (standardowe umiejętności magiczne) = Standard Magical Skills * Romanian: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (literal) * Russian: С.О.В. =Стандартные Отметки Волшебника (S.O.V.= Standartnye Otmetki Volshebnika) (Standard Wizard's Marks) * Serbian: O.Č.N. = Običan Čarobnjački Nivo * Slovak: VČÚ (vynikajúca čarodejnícka úroveň) * Slovenian: mala matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to S.O.V.E = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanish: TIMO (swindle) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Indispensable Degree of Ordinary Magic) * Spanish (South America): MHB = Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (Witchcraft distinction) * Swedish: G.E.T. (get =goat)= Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Basic Exam in Magic) * Thai: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ * Turkish: S.B.D. Sıradan Büyücülük Düzeyi N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) * Chinese (PRC): 终极巫师考试/N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Croatian: O.Č.I. (eyes) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Czech: OVCE (sheep) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny * Danish: F.U.T. = Frygteligt Udmattende Troldmandseksaminationer (literal) * Dutch: PUIST (pimple) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Proof of Extraordinary Intelligence and Superior Magic) * Estonian: VVV = Vastikult Väsitav Võluritase * Finnish: SUPER = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (That Incredibly Hard Very Exhausting) * French: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Accumulation of Particularly Intensive and Exhausting Wizarding) * German: UTZ = Unheimlich Toller Zauberer (Uncannily Cool Wizard) * Greek, Modern: ΕΔΕΜ = Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις Μαγείας (Derogatively Difficult Magic Exams) * Hebrew: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Hungarian: R.A.VA.SZ. (cunning) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Horribly Brain-squashing Comprehensive Exam in Wizardry) * Italian: MAGO (wizard) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimal-Grade Advanced Magic) * Japanese: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, Newt Extreme and Tiring Magic Test). The name is also shortened to NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), meaning "NEWT Test". ** Note: The letters NEWT are intended to be displayed with the Japanese いもり (imori, newt) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SĒRGi ('sērga' means plague) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Lithunian: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Devilish Hard Magic Tests) * Malay: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Norwegian: ØGLE (lizard) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Higher exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Polish: owtm or Polish letter-spelling-like owutemy ("O-s, w-s, t-s -m"s) - okropnie wyczerpujące testy magiczne * Portuguese (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams) * Portuguese (Brazil): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Incredibly Exahustive Magic Levels) * Romanian : TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extremely Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Serbian: O.I.Č.T. = Opasno Iscrpljavajući Čarobnjački Testovi * Slovak: MLOK * Slovenian: matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanish ÉXTASIS (exstacy) = EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Terrible Tests of Advanced Knowledge and Secret Invocations) * Swedish: F.U.T.T. ("futtig" is an expression for something small, or hardly noticable) Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Horribly Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Thai: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products U-No-Poo * Czech: Střevouzel * Danish: Puh, den er slem (pun on "Du-Ved-Hvem", Danish for You-Know-Who - "Puh, den er slem" means "Uh, it's nasty") * Dutch: Poe-Pie-Nee * Estonian: Ka-Ki-Stress * Finnish: Kakka-joka-jääköön-tulematta (The-Poo-That-Shall-Not-Come, play on Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named) * French: Pousse-Rikiki (Push-thingy) * German: Du-scheißt-nie-mehr * Greek, Modern: Ξέρνα-Πον (Play on "Ξέρεις-Ποιον" meaning "You-Know-Who") ("Ξέρνα" is the imperative form of "ξερνάω", which means "I vomit") * Hebrew: זה-שאין-לי-קקי-עמו * Italian: No-pupù-no-pipì (No-poo-no-pee) * Lithuanian: Unopū * Portuguese (Portugal): Cagalhoto-não-fazemos (when we-do-not-poo) * Portuguese (Brazil): O-aperto-você-sabe-onde (The-tightness-you-know-where) * Polish Q-Py-Blok * Russian: Сами-знаете-кто, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть * Spanish Lord Kakadura * Slovenian: 'Tisto, kar se ne da iz mene dati' * Swedish: Skit-I-Kläm (Play on "Du-Vet-Vem", You-Know-Who) Skiving Snackboxes * Czech: Záškolácké zákusky * Danish: Skulkeslikposer (candy bags for skiving) * French: Boîte à Flemme * German: Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien * Greek, Modern: Πονηρά Ζαχαρωτά (Mischievous sweets) * Japanese: 削りだしスナックボックス (kezuri dashi sunakkubokkusu) * Hebrew: חטיפים למבריזים Nosebleed Nougat * Czech: Krvácivé kokosky * Danish: Næseblodsnougat (literal) * Estonian: ninavere nugat * Finnish: Nenänvuoto nugaa' * French: Nougat Néansang * German:'' Nasblutnougat'' * Greek, Modern: Ρινορραγική νουγκατίνα * Japanese: 鼻血ヌガー (hanaji nugā) * Lithuanian: Kraujuojančios nosies chalva * Turkish: burun kanatan nugatlar * Hebrew: שוקולדימום Ton-Tongue Toffee * Danish: Tungeslaskerkaramel (*tongue-splashing toffee") * Finnish: Kilokielimelli (Kilo Tongue Candy) * French: Praline Longue Langue * German: Würgzungen-Toffees * Greek, Modern: Τόφι-τονόγλωσσα * Hebrew: טופי-לשון-בלון * Japanese: トンタントフィー (ton tan tofī) * Turkish: dolma dil şekerlemesi Puking Pastilles * Danish: Brækpastiller (literal) * French: Pastille de Gerbe * German: Kotzpastillen * Greek, Modern: Παστίλιες εμετού * Lithuanian:'' Vėmimo pastilės'' * Turkish: kusturan pastiller Headless Hats * Danish: Hovedløse Hatte (literal) * Estonian: koluta kübarad * French: Chapeau-sans-tête * German: Kopflose Hüte * Greek, Modern: Ακέφαλα καπέλα * Japanese: レス帽子 (resu bōshi) * Turkish: kafasız şapka * Hebrew: כובע מקפד Ghosts Nearly-Headless Nick *Albanian: Niku-Thuajse-Pa-Koke ''(literal) * Catalan: ''Nick-de-poc-sense-cap * Danish: Næsten Hovedløse Nick ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Haast onthoofde Henk * Estonian: Peaaegu Peata Nick * Finnish: Melkein päätön Nick * French: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * German: Fast Kopfloser Nick * Greek, Modern: Σχεδόν Ακέφαλος Νικ * Japanese: ほぼレスニック (hobo resu nikku) * Lithuanian: Beveik Begalvis Nikas * Polish: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Russian: Почти безголовый Ник * Serbian'': Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik'' * Slovak: Takmer bezhlavý Nick * Turkish: neredeyse kafasız nick * Hebrew: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש Fat Friar *Albanian: Frati Trashaluq * Czech: Tlustý mnich * Danish: Den Fede Abbed ("the fat abbot") * Estonian: Paks Kloostrivend * Finnish: Lihava munkki * Dutch: Dikke monnik * French : Moine Gras * German: Fetter Mönch * Greek, Modern: Χοντρός Καλόγερος and Χοντρός Φρίαρ (2nd book) * Japanese: 脂肪の修道士 (shibō no shūdō shi) * Lithuanian: Storasis vienuolis/Dručkis vienuolis * Polish: Gruby Mnich * Russian: Толстый Проповедник * Serbian'': Debeli Fratar'' * Slovak: Tučný mních * Turkish: şişman keşiş * Hebrew: הכומר השמן Grey Lady *Albanian: Zonja Gri * Danish: Den Grå Dame (literal) * Estonian: Hall Daam * Finnish: Harmaa leidi * French: Dame Grise * German: Graue Dame * Greek, Modern: Γκρίζα Κυρία or Γκρίζα Λαίδη or Κυρία με τα Γκρίζα * Japanese: 灰色の貴婦人 (haiiro no kifujin) * Lithuanian: Pilkoji dama * Polish: Szara Dama * Russian: Серая Дама * Serbian'': Siva Dama'' * Turkish: gri leydi * Hebrew: הגבירה באפור Bloody Baron *Albanian: Baroni Gjakator * Czech: Krvavý Baron * Danish: Den Blodige Baron (literal) * Dutch: De bloederige Baron * Estonian: Verine Parun * Finnish: Verinen paroni * French: Baron Sanglant * German: Blutiger Baron * Greek, Modern: Ματωμένος Βαρόνος * Japanese: 流血男爵 (ryūketsu danshaku) * Lithuanian: Kruvinasis baronas * Polish: Krwawy Baron * Russian: Кровавый Барон * Serbian'': Krvavi Baron'' * Turkish: kanlı baron * Hebrew: הברון המגואל Peeves *Albanian: Ngaci * Czech: Protiva * Danish: Peeves * Dutch: Foppe de Klopgeest * Estonian: Peeves * Finnish: Riesu * French: Peeves * German: Peeves * Greek, Modern: Πιβς * Japanese: ピーブス (Pībusu) * Serbian:Pivs * Polish: Irytek * Russian: Пивз * Hebrew: פיבס Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor *Albanian: Grifarti * Danish: Gryffindor * Dutch: Griffoendor * Finnish: Rohkelikko (< rohkea = brave) * French: Gryffondor * German: Gryffindor * Greek, Modern: Γκρίφιντορ * Lithuanian:'' Grifų Gūžta'' * Russian: Гриффиндор * Serbian'': Grifindor'' * Hebrew: גריפינדור Ravenclaw *Albanian: Korbziu * Danish: Ravenclaw * Dutch: Ravenklauw * Finnish: Korpinkynsi * French: Serdaigle * German: Ravenclaw * Greek, Modern: Ράβενκλοου * Lithuanian: Varno Nagas * Russian: Когтевран * Serbian'': Rejvenklo'' * Hebrew: רייבנקלו Hufflepuff *Albanian: Baldozkuqi * Danish: Hufflepuff * Dutch: Huffelpuf * French: Poufsouffle * Finnish: Puuskupuh * German: Hufflepuff * Greek, Modern: Χάφλπαφλ (the translator added mistakenly an "l" (greek letter "λ") in the end.) * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Russian: Пуффендуй * Hebrew: הפלפאף Slytherin *Albanian: Gjarperblerti * Danish: Slytherin * Dutch: Zwadderich * Finnish: Luihuinen * French: Serpentard * German: Slytherin * Greek, Modern: Σλίθεριν * Lithuanian: Klastūnynas * Russian: Слизерин * Hebrew: סליתרין Magical Transportation Apparition *Albanian: Trupezimi * Czech: Přemisťování * Danish: Spektral Tranferens * Dutch: Verschijnseling * Estonian: ilmumine * Finnish: ilmiintyminen (derived from ilmaantua=to show up and ilmestyä=to appear) * French: Transplanage * German: Apparieren * Greek, Modern: Διακτινισμός * Polish: aportacja * Russian: Трансгрессия * Turkish: cisimlenme * Hebrew: התעתקות Portkey *Albanian: Magjibartes * Catalan: Portarreu * Czech: Přenášedlo * Croatian: Putoključ * Danish: Transitnøgle * Dutch: Viavia (expression 'via via' = through informal connections) * Estonian: väravavõti * Finnish: Porttiavain * French Portoloin (from : 1."porter" =to carry, here : to bring ; 2."au" = here : towards ; 3."loin"= (far) away ; so Portoloin ≈ BringYouFarAway) * German: Portschlüssel * Greek, Modern: Πύλη (Gate) * Hebrew: מפתח-מעבר (passing-key) * Hungarian: zsupszkulcs ("Whoops-key", somewhat recalling slusszkulcs, ignition key, in sounding) * Icelandic: leiðarlykill ("road-key") * Italian: Passaporta * Latvian: ejslēga * Norwegian: portnøkkel (literal) * Polish: świstoklik * Portuguese : Botão de transporte - Key (button) that transports * Portuguese (Portugal): Botão de trasnporte (transport switch) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chave de Portal (semi-literal) * Romanian: Portal * Russian: Портал * Slovak: prenášadlo * Slovenian: Dvernik * Spanish: Traslador * Swedish: Flyttnyckel * Turkish: Anahtar Vanishing Cabinet *Albanian: Rafti Perdvires * Danish: Forsvindingskabinet * Dutch: Verdwijnkast * Estonia: Kaduv Konku * French : Armoire à disparaître * German: Verschwindekabinett * Greek, Modern: Ντουλάπα Εξαφάνισης or Ερμάρι που Εξαφανίζεται (cupboard that disappears)(2nd book) * Hebrew: ארון היעלמות * Lithuanian: Pradanginimo spinta External links * Harry Potter category on Wiktionary * Harry Potter International (Phrasebook) * Harry Potter English - Norwegian Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Dutch Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Danish Dictionary Category:Translations (real-world)